Karaoke Love
by RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga
Summary: A Karaoke Party at the mansion.And a heart felt song dedicated to someone special.


**Disclamer:I do not own x-men or the song in this fan fiction.**

**I am sorry for the lack of accents i don't know how to do accents so again i am sorry.**

**Karaoke Love**

"Remy thinks you should sing that song." He said pointing to a song on the party karaoke list, that the masion was having. "No way, not going to happen sugah." "Come on cherie s'il vous plait (please) for Remy. You can dedicate it to Remy." Remy the swamp rat,the womanizer,the prince of thevies,and the king of hearts begged his cherie. " You know i can't say no when you giv me the puppy dog face... Fine, i'll sing it, but you owe me. Besides I am sure that you can find someway of making it up to me." She said giving a sigh and wispering the last part into his ear. She gave him a quick kiss and then went up to Jean.

Jean was in charge of the music for the night. "Hey Jean. Could I please sing this song?" She said pointing to the song that she was told to sing. "Sure, I love that song. Good luck!" "Thanks!" She then went on stage to wait for the music. " Now, ladies and gentlemen. This next song is going to be dedicated to Remy from his cherie Rogue." Rogue glared at Jean but Jean just smiled and winked. The crowed clapped. Rogue took a deep breath. As soon as the music started everyone smiled and whisled excitedly. Everyone of the females loved this song. It was one of the most romantic songs st the time. I'm Gonna Love You: By Jennifer Love Hewitt.

_**Angel in disguise,  
Stories in his eyes,  
Love for every true heart that it sees.**_

When Rogue started to sing, everyone including Remy was amazed Rogue sung like an angel. She sang as everyone stared at her, but she didn't notice. She was in her own world thinking back.

**(FlashBack)**

"Swamp rat, come on, I want to see your eyes please." "Non, Remy is not showing you his yeux (eyes). He don't want to be insulted by you cherie." Rogue got an idea. "fine, all I wanted was to see your eyes. You know that i would never insult you." Remy was turned away from Rogue. But, he turned around when he heard her sound weird. That was a big mistake. Rogue had her puppy dog face, her eyes were brimed with tears threatenin g to fall and her lips trumbled. Remy cursed in french then sighed and took off his sunglasses and looked at her. She was smiling and then it turned into a mischives thing he knew she was on top of him. Looking him right into his red on black eyes. "I love them, just as much as I love you." "Now, Cherie you know Remy loves you too. But you are giving Remy the wrong idea, the way you are sitting on Remy." "Pervert, but i do love kissing you." "But Remy has other plans." Next thing she knew Remy flipped her over and now was on top of her. But the thing she didn't expect him to do was to tickle her. She laughed and tired to get away.

**(FlashBack Ends)**

_**Was it just a lucky day,  
That he turned and looked my way,  
Or is it Heaven, right before my very eyes?**_

**(FlashBack)**

They got a call from the proffesor, they were needed at the harbour. They all spilt up, trying to find whoever was causing the disterbance. Rogue was walking by a large pile of crates when she heard something on the other side. She took off her gloves as she snuck behind the vrates.

She was just about to jump out from behind the crates. But before she could do anything the person she was going to attck surprised her. She let out a gasp as she looked at him, but she couldn't see his eyes even though he was on a mission for Magneto. He smirked at her and gave her a glowing card, He gave her hand a quick kiss and bowed and let go of the card that she was also holding and ran. She shook her head and saw the glowing card and throw it as far as it could go before it exploded.

**(FlashBack Ends)**

_**He showed me all new things,  
The shimmer of moonbeams,  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.**_

I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true.

**(FlashBack)**

It was after apocalypse, after she got out of the Med Bay. She went up to the roof to think. She was thinking about how her life has been and how she was alone. "Cherie, there you are. Remy has been looking everywhere for you. Cherie what's wrong?" "Nothing swamp rat. I am just alone in the world, thats all." Rogue explained as she wiped away the tears. Remy sat down beside her and held her. She wanted to move away but when she felt the warmth of his body. It was like she forgot where she was. She knew she liked him, but they were just friends. "Now, tell Remy what's wrong s'il vous plait." "Everyone has been so distant even Kitty,Kurt and even Logan. I feel so alone. I can't touch anyone, my friends, the person i looked up too as a father figure. They all have been distant. Even the guy i have feelings for has been sort of distant too." Rogue held onto Remy as she told him about her crush being distant."Cherie, they need time to get over what happened. They told Remy that they were scaried that you would turn them away if they tried talking to you." "I guess, but I still feel has someone to love but not me. Who would love the untouchable."

**'**_**Remy loves you cherie' **_Remy thought. "What about the homme that you have a crush on?" "he loves to touch, he is always a player and etc. That type of guy." She clug to Remy as she spoke. "Cherie is that homme Remy?" Rogue just held to him tighter and held her and kissed her head. "Well, cherie Remy has a crush on you too." Rogue looked up and looked into his eyes. She saw tat he was telling the truth. "But, you love to touch and you love being with more then one women. "Shh, cherie if you hadn't noticed Remy changed. Whenever he goes out its either with mousiour wolive,shopping with the girls from the mashion or out to buy thing that he needs,missions,or too do stuff so he wont be bored but not with other only has eyes for you mon cherie."Remy hugged her. Then he heard something he hasn't heard before it sounded like an looked down at Rogue and there she was laughing. "Thanks swamp rat." "Your welcome, cherie." He gave her a kiss on her head. Then they oth went down to get some dinner. She got a surprise Kitty,Kurt and Logan all spent time with her that night. _**'Swamp rat was right, I am not alone.'**_

**(FlashBack Ends)**

_**  
Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you, cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you**_

Rogue looked at Remy with a smile as she sang the chorus. They looked at each other with more love then anyone could have for knew that they were meant for each other and nothing would change that.

_**It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you differently.**_

The x-men went out onto a boat that the proff owned. Remy and Rogue went on Remy's boat that he accually really bought. He stopped the boat on the middle of the lake. They had a picnic just the two of them. " Cherie eould you like to dance?" Rogue looked at him and smiled and nodded. He helped her up and he went over to the radio and turned it on. "Now, we have a dedication from Remy to his cherie Rogue!" The radio person said. When the music started she smiled and laughed. Remy came over and they danced to Whitney Housten: I Will Always Love You.

After the danced Rogue had a smirk on her face. "You know swamp rat. I still haven't gotten my revenge on you for kidnapping me two years ago." "You still haven't forgiven Remy for that cherie." "I will after I do this." With that Rogue pushed him over the edge of the boat into the bursted out laughing. But the next hting she knew Remy splashed her. She gasped and then jumped in and then the splashing war began.

When it ended they just looked at each other. She knew right then she had more then a crush on him, she loved him. And he lvoed her as well.

**(FlashBack Ends)**

_**Now I would tremble just to be  
A part of you as we,  
Begin a life that's sure, to never end.**_

**(FlashBack)**

Today was a very special day, she finally learned control. She ran to Remy's room and knocked on the door. As soon as he opened the door and saw who it was he smiled. " Why cher..." He didn't get to finish. Rogue just jumped on him, he caught her. But his real surpirse was when she kissed him without her powers working. He was so proud of her. "Cher, remy's so proud of you." Remy just kissed her again and again. They both laughed. "well, Remy thinks it is a new start for you cherie." "Well, Rogue thinks Remy is right about that." They both just laughed again.

**(FlashBack Ends)**

_**Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you, cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you.**_

_**The rest of my life baby  
Loving you  
**_

When she finished singing she blew a kiss to Remy. As everyone cheered,clapped,and whisled excitedly. She got off tage and went back to Remy. Remy kissed her "Cher that was amazing mon ange (angel)." "Thanks sug." " Remy loves you, you know that right cherie?" "Of course Rogue knows that." they both laughed, but they stopped when Remy got down on one knee. "So you think you could spend the rest of your life with this swamp rat cherie?" Rogue started to tearing up. Everyone was shocked but happy even Logan was happy for them. "Yes!Yes! Yes!" She laughed and kissed him.

_**The End**_


End file.
